warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Viperblaze (Aquamarine1212)
Viperblaze 'is a long-haired, brown tabby with thin stripes, a small, lean build that packs muscle, and green eyes. Personality Viperblaze is defined by his passion, drive and dedication. He has a very no-nonsense approach to life and believes strongly in tradition and community. Viperblaze is a go-getter, and will make and execute decisions without hesitation. Viperblaze values honesty above all - he instantly loses respect for anyone who he finds out has been lying to him, no matter how they justify it. Viperblaze will do anything necessary to fulfill his duty to his people, and doesn't care much for the bigger picture so long as his community is taken care of. Viperblaze is brutally honest and is not concerned with hurting other people's feelings. He has a commanding personality and can quickly organize and make sense of a chaotic situation, naturally falling into the role of leader. Viperblaze can be a bit self-righteous at times, believing that he knows what is best for others without asking their opinion. He has such a strong commitment to his beliefs that he can become inflexible, domineering, and unable to compromise. He also has a lack of empathy and is too often focused on facts to appreciate "pointless" things. He hates the idea of wasting time and is not one to stop and smell the roses. Viperblaze can get very caught up in social status and craves to be respected and in a position of leadership. Viperblaze's relationships are based around stability and routine. He is not spontaneous and is deterred by highly emotional relationships. He sees them as being overdramatic and needy, and oftentimes berates those with high sensitivity as being irrational. Viperblaze looks for relationships that are direct and clear-cut, with no room for guesswork. History Viperblaze was born into privilege in the Dale Clan. He was born into the highest ranking lineage in the clan, the Frostclaws, and thus received a great deal of both advantages and pressure to perform from a young age. His father, Stintclaw, accepted nothing less than perfection from him. He selected Viperblaze to be the next leader of the clan and took it upon himself to enforce intense training regimens. From a young age, Viperblaze was repeatedly told that it was both his right and his destiny to lead the clan. As a young warrior, Viperblaze met the kittypet Puzzles. The two became fast friends and lovers, much to the disapproval of the Dale Clan. He became rather close to several of the twoleg-place cats, including a young cat named Clover. He wasn't well-liked for his decisions, but his status was enough to protect his place in the clan. When Puzzles' elder twoleg died, she came to Viperblaze for help. He sheltered her for several weeks in secret, until his father discovered the situation. Viperblaze told his father he planned on having kits with Puzzles so that the clan would have to let her in. His father became furious at him, and told Viperblaze that if he brought Puzzles into the clan, Stintclaw would disown him so that Viperblaze, Puzzles and their kits would be lucky if they weren't driven out. Viperblaze told Puzzles that he couldn't destroy his position and his life in the clan, and so he would have to help her find shelter somewhere else. Puzzles, betrayed, turned on Viperblaze and told him that she didn't want his help and left him. Heartbroken, Viperblaze returned the clan and stopped visiting the twolegplace, much the clan's approval. His mother arranged for him to be mates with one of the clan cats, Brambleflower. A year later, his friend Clover visited the clan to bring news of Puzzles death. He told Viperblaze that Puzzles had been pregnant when she left him, and that she had tried to raise their litter of kits on her own. She wasn't prepared for life in the wild however, all of them either starved or were killed by predators. Viperblaze led a small memorial service in their honor. Clover and himself were the only attendees. Puzzles forever remains Viperblaze's deepest regret, and he still feels incredible guilt over the events. The clan brushed off the stint as the foolishness of early love, and Viperblaze was restored back to his original standing in the clan. Eventually he inherited the position of leader after his father passed, and is determined to not repeat his mistakes. Relations '''Sister: 'Tinyheart 'Mates: 'Puzzles, Brambleflower '''Kits: Five Unnamed Kits 'Sons: 'Hawk, Snakefoot 'Nephew: 'Morningpelt 'Father-in-Law: 'Tigerpelt 'Brother-in-Law: 'Flamecloud Trivia *Viperblaze is a rehash of the character Viperfire. *Viperblaze would likely be a ESTJ personality type. Gallery Lineart by: therougecat and musewings viperblaze3leader.png|Viperblaze (Leader) 1280-516032504-long-haired-tabby-pussycat.jpg|Photograph Viperflame.png|Old Sprite Category:Cats Category:Cats Around the Lake (Aquamarine1212) Category:The Dead (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats of Frostclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Cats of the Dale Clan